


Tiny Dancer

by vaniIIanight



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boyfriends, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, No Smut, This Is STUPID, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaniIIanight/pseuds/vaniIIanight
Summary: In which Hoseok and Jungkook both fall in love with Jimin while still dating each other.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	1. Acceptance

"I can't believe this!"  
Jimin says

"What are the odds that the biggest dance crew in Seoul would accept lil ol' Jimin?"  
Jin says hugging Jimin

"I'm so happy!"  
Jimin says jumping up and down

"You remember you have to still audition right? You were only accepted to audition"  
Namjoon says

"I know, I know, I just didn't think I'd get accepted at all"  
Jimin says smiling

"Of course you would! You're like, the bestest dancer ever!"  
Taehyung says jumping up and down with the smaller boy

"Can everyone calm down? The waiter will think we're insane"  
Yoongi says

"Tonight I'll pay for everything!"  
Jimin says happily

"But Jimin, don't you have to practice?"  
Jin says

"Oh darn it I do, I guess we'll have to hang out next week, sorry guys"  
Jimin says sadly

"It's fine Jimin, this is your big chance, you should make sure you do it perfectly!"  
Taehyung says

"Thanks for understanding, somehow I still feel bad though..."  
Jimin says

"How about you just treat us to dinner and a movie next time?"  
Namjoon says

"Alright!"  
Jimin says  
"I have to go now, see you tomorrow... I think.."  
Jimin says leaving the restaurant

•••••••••••••••••

"What am I going to wear? How am I going to greet them? Should I say hi or hey? Salutations or what's up? Joy help meeeee!"  
Jimin says calling out for his sister

"She's in the bathroom"  
Joy's girlfriend, Yeri says

"Yeri? When did you get here?"  
Jimin says

"I must of been still asleep when you came back I suppose"  
Yeri says  
"What were you yelling about?"  
Yeri says sitting on the bed

"I'm so nervous for tommorow, I didn't think everything through as if I'd get accepted, I was convinced I'd be denied so I bought a fluffy blanket and ice cream but I was accepted and I'm not prepared!"  
Jimin yells

"That sounds rough"  
Joy and Yeri say in sync

"Oh? She's here"  
Yeri says

"Yup"  
Joy says sitting down on the bed and moving Yeri on to her lap  
"Jimin if you truly love dancing and want to succeed, you'll get through this, good things happen to good people Jimin, and you're a good person, so just relax and cool your mind, and then everything won't seem so scary anymore, yeah?"  
Joy says

"You're right, thanks sis"  
Jimin says hugging Joy and Yeri

"Why do I get a hug?!"  
Yeri says

"Because you didn't move in time and now you're trapped!"  
Jimin says squeezing the two tighter as the three laugh


	2. Audition

"I'm so nervous!"  
Jimin says holding his sister's hand tight

"It'll be fine, relax"  
Joy says

"Okay, wish me luck"  
Jimin says

"Good luck Jimin, and if they don't accept you, there's this cake shop down the street from our house we can go to, alright?"  
Joy says

"Alright, bye bye~"  
Jimin says waving with both hands

\- Jimin's POV

As I walk into the building after saying bye to Joy, there's like a billion doors

"Great... which one do I go in now?"  
I say frustratedly

"I can help"  
Says a bright but dark, smooth but rough voice

"You sure can"  
I say turning around

"Hello, what are you looking for? I'm Jungkook by the way, I'm a member of the Hope World Dance Team"  
He says

"Oh, I think that's what I'm auditioning for!"  
I say

"Oh? Well then I'll take you there myself, follow me"  
Jungkook says

"Wait! C-Could I hold your hand? It's just I'm really nervous and holding my sister's hand usually calms me..."  
I say

"Aww, sure, don't worry Hoseok is really nice, there's nothing to be nervous for"  
Jungkook says grabbing onto my hand

"Your hands are so squishy! Cute~"  
Jungkook says smiling and giggling

"Did he just call me cute?"  
Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes he did"  
Jungkook says

At least he's playing along so I don't feel like a total idiot

"Here we are! Good luck with your audition, I hope you make it so we can dance together sometime!~"  
Jungkook says smiling, releasing my hand, and then leaving

"Thank you, bye bye~"  
I say

I open the door to look inside when I feel a thump

"Oww..."  
I hear from behind the door


	3. Lovely

"I'm so sorry!"  
I say rushing around the door to help him

"It's fine, I bonk my noggin' more than you think, I even went to the hospital for it once"  
The orange haired boy says

I have never and will never see someone so beautiful in my life

Well except for Jungkook...

"Are you okay?"  
I ask

"Oh yeah I'm fine, but I might get a nugget here"  
He says pointing to a spot on his head

He talks like a preschooler and I love it

"Are you here for the audition thingy, or...?"  
He says

"Oh! Yeah I'm here for that"  
I say  
"I'm Jimin, Park Jimin"  
I say bowing at him

"I'm Jung Hoseok! And there's no need to be so formal, in fact if you're accepted we can exchange numbers and hang out sometime!"  
Hoseok says

"Oh, really?"  
I say

"Yup, you seem like a nice guy"  
Hoseok says  
"Well go ahead and take the floor, I'm looking forward to see you dance"  
Hoseok says smiling

He's a ray of sunshine, it's confirmed

"Alright!"  
I says walking to the middle of the floor

Lovely by Billie Eilish begins to play and perform a self- choreographed dance to the song until Hoseok suddenly cuts the music off

"I'm so sorry, I should have practiced more!"  
I say falling to my knees and bowing

"No, no, no, I do that to all the good dancers, it basically means I didn't need to see anything else to prove that they're talented, if you were bad I'd let you finish"  
Hoseok says

"So am I accepted?"  
I say

"Of course!"  
Hoseok says

"Thank you so much I won't disappoint you!"  
I say hugging him


	4. Video

\- No POV

"Now that you're part of the team, we are currently preparing a choreography to the song Youth by Troye Sivan"  
Hoseok says

"How far along are you?"  
Jimin asks

"We finished creating the choreography, all we have to do now is record the dance video and upload it to the Hope World Dance Studio YouTube channel"  
Hoseok says brightly smiling  
"Since it's Monday, it's critical that you learn the choreography before Thursday."  
Hoseok says with a straight face

"A-Alright no problem..."  
Jimin says smiling

"Great what's your phone number? I'll add you to the dance teams group chat"  
Hoseok says

"I'll just put it in"  
Jimin says typing in his phone number  
"There, done!"  
Jimin says

"Okay great! I'll send a video of me doing the choreo to the group chat for you to learn"  
Hoseok says

"Okay, thanks!"  
Jimin says

"You're welcome, I've gotta get going now, this is our practice room so feel free to come in here any time to practice, welcome to the team!"  
Hoseok says smiling

"Thank you so much!"  
Jimin says

"You say thank you a lot, it's kinda cute"  
Hoseok says patting me on the shoulder

"Thank you...wait..."  
Jimin says

"It's fine, it'd just be rude if you didn't, it's better to be overly polite rather than rude or ill mannered"  
Hoseok says  
"Well I'll be going now, bye Jimin!"  
Hoseok says leaving

"I should introduce myself next dance practice with all of us..."  
Jimin says to himself

After thinking for a while Jimin leaves the studio and heads home

"Joy, I'm home!"  
Jimin yells

"Hi, Jimin!"  
Joy says eating a chocolate covered strawberry

"What have you been up to?"  
Jimin says

"Yeri made chocolate covered strawberries and we ate them and watched Supergirl on Netflix"  
Joy says

"Are there any more?"  
Jimin asks

"Yeah, we saved you some"  
Joy says

"Yay!"  
Jimin says running into the kitchen


	5. Tell me

"Ugh, I can't do it!"  
Jimin says

"Do what?"  
Yeri says walking over

"This choreography, I'm supposed to learn it in three days and it's so difficult, especially when I'm learning it from a video..."  
Jimin says

"Why won't you ask someone to help you?"  
Joy says from the other room

"Because, I don't think anyone is awake, besides they probably have better things to do"  
Jimin says

"Never hurts to try"  
Yeri says handing Jimin his phone

"Fine."  
Jimin says taking his phone

•••••••••••••

Jimin: Hello? Is anyone awake?  
Jimin: Sorry for causing a disturbance...  
Jimin: I'm Jimin by the way, I'm new to the team

Hyungwon: Welcome!

Yugyeom: Welcome to the team!  
Yugyeom: by the way your not disturbing anyone, it's 9pm...

Jimin: Oh right

Jungkook: Jimin!

Jimin: Hello

Jungkook: you made the team?

Jimin: yeah

Jungkook: Congrats!

Jimin: btw how many members are in the team?

Jungkook: 8  
Jungkook: there's Hoseok, Ten, Yugyeom, Hyungwon, Junhui, Minghao, me, and now you!  
Jungkook: We are still looking for members because we want about 20 members maximum

Jimin: thanks!  
Jimin: could you help me with something?

Jungkook: sure what is it?

Jimin: there's a specific part of the choreography that I can't master, could you help me with that?

Jungkook: yeah, I'm actually at the practice room rn, why don't you come over and we can start now

Jimin: alright omw

•••••••••••••

"Joy! I'm leaving"  
Jimin announces

"Where are you going?"  
Joy yells from the other room

"Practice room"  
Jimin yells back

"Alright be safe!"  
Joy yells

"I always am!"  
Jimin yells back as he leaves the house

•••••••••••••

"Jungkook?"  
Jimin says opening the practice room door

"Oh my god"  
Jimin says in response to seeing a shirtless Jungkook walking from behind the door

"Oh hey Jimin!"  
Jungkook says cheerfully

"Why are you shirtless?"  
Jimin says covering his eyes

"Because it's hot?"  
Jungkook says while swinging a towel around his neck

"Then turn on the air conditioning"  
Jimin says walking to the ac unit next to the door

"There's air conditioning?"  
Jungkook says walking up directly behind the smaller boy

"Why are you so close!?"  
Jimin says slipping out from in front of the taller boy after turning on the air conditioning

"Sorry~"  
Jungkook says  
"Anyway, what part were you having trouble with?"  
Jungkook asks

"Basically all of it."  
Jimin says sadly

"It's fine I understand, videos aren't very easy to learn from it's easier learning from someone directly"  
Jungkook says smiling

"Thank you!"  
Jimin says

"You're welcome"  
Jungkook says smiling  
"So tell me Jimin, are you a virgin?"  
Jungkook says


	6. Gay

"W-What does that have anything to do with dancing!"  
Jimin says angrily

"Calm down, I promise I'm not some weirdo"  
Jungkook says  
"I asked because dancing can sometimes be very sexual and if you're a virgin it can be difficult"  
Jungkook explains

"Oh, then in that case, yes I am..."  
Jimin says

"I kinda figured, are you perhaps, interested in the same sex?"  
Jungkook asks

"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
Jimin says

"You looked too cute and small to be into girls"  
Jungkook says

"Th-Thanks..."  
Jimin says

"Hey Kookie!"  
A tall yellow haired boy says entering the room

"Hey Gyeom!"  
Jungkook says smiling

"Yugyeom?"  
Jimin says turning around

"Yup, you must be Jimin! Welcome to the team!"  
Yugyeom says smiling  
"So what were y'all up to?"  
Yugyeom says

"Nothing, I was just teaching him a bit of the dance"  
Jungkook says

"Kookie, it's not nothing if you were doin' something"  
Yugyeom says

"Stop talking like a cowgirl you'll scare Jimin"  
Jungkook says

"Jiminie!"  
Yugyeom says

"Yeah?"  
Jimin yells from the other side of the room

"Are you gay?"  
Yugyeom says

"Uh– yeah..."  
Jimin says

"Same here, girls are hella scary"  
Yugyeom says

"Gyeom, the way you talk is gay I'm pretty sure he already knew"  
Jungkook says

"True."  
Yugyeom says smiling

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Jimin asks

"Yes, his name is... Well I can't really pronounce it since he's Thai but his nickname is Bambam"  
Yugyeom says  
"He owns like, a million restaurants"  
Yugyeom says smiling

"He sounds cute"  
Jimin says smiling

"He is! He acts like he isn't though, wearing chains, calling himself Double B...when will he notice?"  
Yugyeom says laughing

"Are you both done talking about gay stuff?"  
Jungkook says

"Oh please, you say this as if you're not gay too"  
Yugyeom says

"Shhh!"  
Jungkook says

"Fine, I guess I'll take Hoseok all for myself"  
Yugyeom says

"Shut it!"  
Jungkook says irritatedly

"I was kidding, it's cute how much you love him~"  
Yugyeom says

"You're dating Hoseok?"  
Jimin says

"Yeah...but I don't like to tell people because then they think I'm only here because the leader is my boyfriend"  
Jungkook says

"I don't believe that"  
Jimin says

"Thanks Jimin"  
Jungkook says

"You're welcome!"  
Jimin says

"Well you guys should get started practicing, I'll be on my way!"  
Yugyeom says  
"It was nice meeting you Jiminie"  
Yugyeom says

"You too! Bye bye!"  
Jimin says smiling

"Bye Gyeom"  
Jungkook says

"Bye you two!"  
Yugyeom says leaving

"Let's get started shall we?"  
Jungkook says smiling


	7. Boyfriend

"At first I didn't believe you were gay"  
Jimin says lying on the floor tiredly

"Oh really?"  
Jungkook says drying his sweat with a towel

"Yeah, you just radiated straight fuck boy energy"  
Jimin says

"Jiminie can curse?"  
Jungkook says teasingly

"I'm not a child of course I can curse"  
Jimin says

"I know, I know"  
Jungkook says sitting down beside Jimin  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Jungkook asks

"Nope, I wish."  
Jimin says  
"You're so lucky to have Hoseok, he's nice, handsome, and probably donates to charity, helps the elders cross the street, dances to save rec centers, and loves dogs"  
Jimin says

"He actually does do those things"  
Jungkook says laughing

"He's just perfect isn't he?"  
Jimin says in a complaining manner

"Yup, but don't compare yourself to him or something, you're quite lovely as well"  
Jungkook says

"Oh yeah? How?"  
Jimin says

"Let's see, you're cute, an amazing dancer, extremely loving, and—"  
Jungkook says before being cut off

"I'm also a good baker, and I'm also very flexible"  
Jimin says cutting off the taller boy

"You like being praised huh?"  
Jungkook says laughing

"Maybe a little..."  
Jimin says quietly

"Cutie pie"  
Jungkook says squeezing Jimin's cheeks

"Hmph"  
Jimin says puffing out his cheeks

"You did that so I'd call you cute again, right?"  
Jungkook says smiling

"Of course not!"  
Jimin says

"But you said you liked praise just a minute ago"  
Jungkook says

"I do not"  
Jimin says open his eyes wider

"Anyways, you did really amazing with the dance, even though you didn't get it you didn't give up and came to ask for help, good job Jiminie"  
Jungkook says smiling and hugging the small boy

"Thank you~"  
Jimin says unable to hold back his smile

"I knew it, you've got some sort of praise kink"  
Jungkook says smirking

"What's this about a praise kink?"  
Hoseok says walking into the room

"Hoseokie!~"  
Jungkook says excitedly

"Pfft- Hiya Jungkookie~"  
Hoseok says smiling as Jungkook stands up

"I missed you"  
Jungkook says

"I missed you too~"  
Hoseok says earning a kiss from the taller boy

"Right in front of my salad?"  
Jimin says lying on the floor in despair

"Oh? Jiminie?"  
Hoseok says turning around with his mouth in a circular shape

"Hiiii"  
Jimin says

"Hiya, did Jungkook teach you well?"  
Hoseok asks

"Yeah, thanks to him everything that seemed impossible is now just, difficult."  
Jimin says

"Sounds good! At this rate we'll be able to shoot sooner than expected"  
Hoseok says  
"Good job you two!"  
Hoseok says earning a smile from Jimin

"Huh, hmm sure, you've earned it."  
Hoseok says after Jungkook whispers in his ear

"Well, we've gotta go, bye Jiminie!"  
Jungkook says

"Bye guys"  
Jimin says plopping down on the floor again as the two leave the room together

"They totally went to fuck."  
Jimin says to himself


	8. Busy

\- Two days later

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to see you guys lately"  
Jimin says sitting down

"It's fine"  
Namjoon says

"Yeah, we know you were busy"  
Taehyung says

"What's been going on?"  
Jin says

"We're all just practicing for a video we're going to shoot and upload"  
Jimin says

"Did you make any friends?"  
Yoongi says

"Oh! Yeah I did! Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Hoseok!"  
Jimin says  
"All of them are gay, and Jungkook and Hoseok are together"  
Jimin says

"Well if Yugyeom isn't taken, you know what to do"  
Jin says

"No, Yugyeom has a boyfriend too, he's Thai"  
Jimin says

"I've never met a Thai person"  
Taehyung says amazed

"Me neither!"  
Jimin says  
"Jungkook is really nice but kinda weird when you first get to know him"  
Jimin says

"How weird are we talking?"  
Namjoon says

"Like, asks you if you're a virgin when you haven't even known each for 24 hours, weird."  
Jimin says

"Oh, that's weird"  
Taehyung says laughing

"Hoseok is a literal ray of sunshine and he uses words like "Hiya", "Noggin'" and other cute stuff"  
Jimin says smiling  
"And Yugyeom, talks like a cowgirl"  
Jimin says

"I'm glad you made some friends"  
Jin says

"Thanks, I thought you guys would be jealous or something"  
Jimin says

"No, you have the right to have friends who share you interests, I mean none of us dance so, it'd be boring not being able to talk about something you love"  
Yoongi says

"Yup"  
Namjoon says

"Thanks for talking with me, I'll see you soon, bye bye!"  
Jimin says getting up from his chair and leaving

••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey everyone!"  
Jimin says, walking into a full dance studio

"Come on in Jiminie, the whole teams here!"  
Yugyeom says handing Jimin a water bottle  
"My boyfriend is also here!~"  
Yugyeom says excitedly

"Aw, where is he?"  
Jimin says

"Bam! Come here!"  
Yugyeom shouts

"Yeah? What did you need?"  
The small boy named Bambam says after approaching

"Jimin, Bambam, Bambam, Jimin"  
Yugyeom says introducing the two

"Nice to meet you"  
Bambam says

"Nice to meet you too!"  
Jimin says

"Sorry we're late!"  
Hoseok says fixing his hair and wiping off his mouth as Jungkook follows behind him

"What were y'all doin'"  
Yugyeom says

"Were you guys just fucking?"  
Bambam says

"Maybe.."  
Hoseok says shyly

"Oh my god!"  
A high pitched voice says from the other side of the room

"What? Ten was that you?"  
Hoseok says

"Yeah, sorry"  
Ten says

"I know you just felt like it but please don't scream randomly"  
Hoseok says

"It's how I clear the air of awkwardness"  
Ten says

"Oh, well It worked"  
Hoseok says

"Back the main subject, you both are horndogs"  
A tall thin boy says


	9. Cheat

"Minghao, don't act like you and Jun don't do the same"  
Hoseok says

"At least we have the decency to do that in our own homes"  
Minghao says

"Hao, calm down"  
A taller boy says

"Jun, I can't, this is the 7th time you guys have been more than 30 minutes late because you were fucking in the closet!"  
Minghao says

"I'm sorry, Minghao, this is very irresponsible of me, I should stop"  
Hoseok says

"As the leader, you should set an example, especially since Jimin is new here"  
Minghao says

"I'm very sorry to all of you for continuing to behave this way, I hope this is the first and last time Jimin ever sees me like this, I am sorry"  
Hoseok says

"It's fine, I understand the need for dick sometimes"  
Jimin says

"Jimin..."  
Yugyeom says

"Sorry, too soon?"  
Jimin says causing the room to crack up laughing

•••••••••••••••••••

"Hey Jimin!"  
Ten shouted

"Yeah?"  
Jimin said walking over

"Have you ever dated two people at once but not in a cheating way?"  
Ten asks

"No, in fact, I've never even dated anyone before"  
Jimin says

"Oh, wow"  
Ten says  
"Bambam, said if you're dating more than on person that it's cheating"  
Ten says

"I don't believe that, if the three or more all love each other equally, it's just a relationship with many people"  
Jimin says smiling

"I knew it! That's exactly what I thought"  
Ten says  
"Time to go tell Bambam he was wrong"  
Ten says skipping off

"Dating two people at once huh"  
Jimin says staring into the mirror

"Okay everyone, practice time! Let's go!"  
Hoseok says as everyone moves into their places

"Jimin, your place in in front of me, about 7 inches to the left"  
Jun says

"Thank you"  
Jimin says

"Okay, cue the music!"  
Hoseok says as Hyungwon turns on the music before running into place

Perfectly synchronized, the eight boys dance as a group to Youth by Troye Sivan

"That was perfect!"  
Hoseok says  
"Haohao, Minie? When we record tommorow, try to clean up your footwork, okay?"  
Hoseok says

"Alright"  
Minghao says

"Who's Minie? He sounds like a cutie pie"  
Jimin asks

"It's you Ji"Minie" so I guess you're the cutie pie"  
Jungkook says

"You guys have more nicknames for me than my other friends do"  
Jimin says smiling

"Because you're lovely"  
Hyungwon says

"Hehe~"  
Jimin giggles


	10. Bread Stick

"Okay everyone, practice is over, head home tonight safely~"  
Hoseok says before leaving

"Hey, Jimin wanna hang out?"  
Jungkook says

"Aren't you going to be with Hoseok?"  
Jimin asks

"Nah, I gotta give him space occasionally, I don't what to hover over him too much"  
Jungkook says

"In that case, alright"  
Jimin says

"Let's grab a bite to eat"  
Jungkook says

"Alright, let's go"  
Jimin says walking out the practice room with Jungkook

•••••••••••••••••••

"Have you decided what to order yet?"  
Jungkook asks

"Oh, yeah I already put my order in on the tablet"  
Jimin says

"Alright, I guess I just... okay, it's been sent to the chefs... I think?"  
Jungkook says

"I'm pretty sure it's been sent"  
Jimin says

"So, how are you?"  
Jungkook says

"Oh, I'm good, you?"  
Jimin says

"I'm good as well"  
Jungkook says

"Here are your breadsticks"  
The waiter says as he places them on the table

"Thank you"  
Jungkook says

"These look wonderful"  
Jimin says biting into the soft warm bread stick afterwards  
"Most bread sticks from restaurants are stale and cold"  
Jimin says

"Maybe I should try one then"  
Jungkook says as he grabs a bread stick and proceeds to slice and eat it  
"Wow, you're right, these are amazing"  
Jungkook says continuing to slice the bread sticks

"Why are you slicing them? And is bread stick one word or two?"  
Jimin asks

"I have a pretty bad gag reflex and I think it's two"  
Jungkook says  
"Last time I ate a bread stick without slicing it, I threw up"  
Jungkook says

"Oh, I don't really have a gag reflex"  
Jimin says  
"I could probably put this whole bread stick down my throat without choking on it"  
Jimin says

"Prove it"  
Jungkook says

"Fine"  
Jimin says as he proceeds to shove almost the whole bread stick down his throat without gagging at all and then removing it  
"See? I could've eaten that without even chewing it"  
Jimin says

"Bravo, I'll be in the bathroom for a while tell me if the food arrives"  
Jungkook says as he hurriedly gets up and leaves

"You know he's jacking off in there, right?"  
A strange tall man says to Jimin


	11. When

"Why would you think that?"  
Jimin says

"You're so innocent, you do realize that you just shoved an entire bread stick down your throat and didn't gag, now he and I probably think that'd be the best blowjob ever"  
The man says

"I d-didn't mean to, oh my god, are you serious..? Why did I..."  
Jimin says embarrassedly

"Yup, he probably got a boner and went to take care of that, which is why he left so fast"  
The man says

"Oh my god, what should I do?"  
Jimin says

"Pretend you don't know, and just don't do it again, unless you're trying to go home with him tonight"  
The man says

"No, no, no, he has a boyfriend"  
Jimin says

"Well, if you keep attracting his interest, he won't anymore"  
The man says

"Who are you by the way?"  
Jimin asks

"My names Wonho, I work here as the assistant manager"  
The boy named Wonho says

"Oh, alright, I'm Jimin"  
Jimin says

"Nice to meet you, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls, see you around"  
Wonho says smiling before leaving

"I'm back, Who was that guy?"  
Jungkook asks

"That was Wonho, he's the assistant manager"  
Jimin says

"Oh, okay"  
Jungkook says  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Jungkook says

"You just did."  
Jimin says  
"Kidding, fire away"  
Jimin says smiling

"When did you realize that you were gay?"  
Jungkook says

"Two years ago, I always loved my best friend Taehyung, and one day I realized I like, love love him."  
Jimin says  
"Then we dated for two months but broke up, but we're still really good friends, and I still love him in a friend way!"  
Jimin says smiling

"Aw, my story ties to why me and Hoseok are together"  
Jungkook says  
"I was at a party, and we were playing truth or dare, and someone dared Hoseok to fuck a girl at the party, and he said he'd rather suck a dick, and then they told him to do that instead of fucking the girl, and he chose me"  
Jungkook says

"Wow, that explains so much"  
Jimin says

"Sorry, for the wait, here's your order"  
The waiter says placing the food down

"Finally, I was starving"  
Jungkook says

"Same here"  
Jimin says as they both start eating  
"How did you guys start dating?"  
Jimin asks

"After that night, he found me at school and talked about the night before and asked if I was even gay, I said I was still wondering myself, and then we continued to talk until I got the courage to ask him out, and might I add, I didn't even know if he was gay, but turns out he was and it all worked out, we've been dating since."

"Aw, that's cute, I wish I had a boyfriend"  
Jimin says sadly


	12. Accident

"I never realized how delicious this restaurant was"  
Jimin says happily

"I'm glad you had a good time"  
Jungkook says

"I'm glad you enjoyed your meal here! I hope you stay safe out there"  
Wonho says smiling

"What do you mean?"  
Jungkook says

"Oh, there's a rather large storm headed in this direction, it might have already started, I'm not sure."  
Wonho says

"Oh god, I'm terrified of thunderstorms"  
Jimin says

"You wanna sleep at my house?"  
Jungkook offers

"Huehuehue, I should get back to work, stay safe"  
Wonho says smiling brightly

"You too"  
Jungkook says smiling

"I think I'll be fine"  
Jimin says

"No, I insist, come stay with me"  
Jungkook says  
"C'mon, I live closer to the studio anyway, and don't you live like across town or something"  
Jungkook says

"How do you know that?"  
Jimin says

"You always take so long to get to practice"  
Jungkook says  
"So are you staying the night?"  
Jungkook asks

"Will Hoseok mind?"  
Jimin says

"He doesn't live with me, besides we're friends, he knows that"  
Jungkook says

"Alright, only because it's closer to the studio and I don't want to be late to the recording"  
Jimin says

"Alright, let's go"  
Jungkook says

••••••••••••••••••

"You've got a nice place"  
Jimin says

"Allow me"  
Jungkook says taking off Jimin's coat and hanging it up

"Thank you"  
Jimin says

"No problem"  
Jungkook says

"I'm going to go wash up"  
Jimin says

"Oh right I'll show you your room"  
Jungkook says grabbing Jimin's hand and leading him upstairs to a guest room

"Here's your room"  
Jungkook says still holding the smaller ones hand

"Thank you"  
Jimin says while smiling staring into Jungkook's eyes

"You're welcome"  
Jungkook says creating a silence between the two

Slowly, the taller boy leans in and gently presses his lips to the smaller boys as the smaller boy slips into the kiss

"Jungkook?"  
Jimin says as he pulls away slowly

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
Jungkook says as he backs away

"No, I understand, I was an accident, we were just caught in the moment"  
Jimin says

"If you would just stop looking cute for a moment, maybe I would've controlled myself"  
Jungkook says

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to not look cute!"  
Jimin says

"It's fine, it was an accident, I'm sure Hoseok will understand"  
Jungkook says

"Could you not tell him?"  
Jimin says

"Why?"  
Jungkook asks

"I'm just a wee bit scared of him, he's happy one moment, scary the next, I don't want to feel his wrath"  
Jimin says

"But he's my boyfriend...fine, I won't tell him unless he happens to ask if anything happened"

"Okay"  
Jimin says


	13. Better

"We're here"  
Jimin says walking into the dance studio with Jungkook

"Hey guys"  
Hoseok says

"H-Hi Hoseok"  
Jimin says

"Hey...babe..."  
Jungkook says

"Y'all are weird, but a good weird"  
Hoseok says as he kisses Jungkook on the nose

"Hey Hoseok, where do you live?"  
Jimin says

"In the apartments, across from the dance studio"  
Hoseok says

"How convenient"  
Jimin says

"Isn't it?"  
Hoseok says

"I would've lived there but I preferred to have a house so I have more space"  
Jungkook says

"If you keep bragging about all this space you have, I'll have to move in with you"  
Hoseok says laughing

"Hehehe..."  
Jungkook says

"Jimin?"  
Wonho says

"Wonho!"  
Jimin says

"You both know each other?"  
Hyungwon says

"Yeah, he was at my restaurant last night"  
Wonho says

"And you didn't offer him protection from the storm?"  
Hyungwon says

"He was safe babe, he stayed with Jungkook"  
Wonho says

"He what?"  
Hoseok says walking over

"Oh shit"  
Jungkook says

"I just stayed with him because there was a storm coming and he lived much closer to the studio and I didn't want to be late for the recording"  
Jimin says

"Oh, alright"  
Hoseok says

"I thought you guys went out to eat and you had each other for dessert"  
Hoseok says laughing

"I thought that too"  
Wonho says

"Wonho! It's so great to see you!"  
Jimin says holding back his fear and irritation

"You too!"  
Wonho says smiling

"Did something happen between you two?"  
Hoseok asks

"What two?"  
Jungkook says

"Jimin and Wonho"  
Hoseok says

"Oh fuck no"  
Jimin says

"Alright, well everyone go get changed"  
Hoseok says

"I'll be going now"  
Jimin says

"Yeah me too"  
Jungkook says as the he and Jimin go to get changed

••••••••••••••••••••

"Is everyone ready?"  
Hoseok asks

"Yup, let's go"  
Yugyeom says

The music starts and everyone follows the choreography perfectly while also focusing on their facial expressions and personas

"And...cut! Everyone that was perfect!"  
Hoseok says  
"I'll take this clip and edit it a bit and see if this is the only take we need, I'll call everyone if we need to shoot again, maybe at a more convenient time"  
Hoseok says  
"Good job, have a good day!"  
Hoseok says as everyone cheers

"C'mon Jimin, let's go"  
Jungkook says dragging Jimin away hurriedly

"Actually, I was hoping Jimin would stay here with me, I hate being alone and I want to get to know him better"  
Hoseok says

"Oh, sure I don't see why not"  
Jimin says

"Oh, then bye Jiminie~"  
Jungkook says smiling

"Bye!~"  
Jimin says while waving


	14. Interested

"Hi Jimin!"  
Hoseok says after meeting Jimin outside of the dance studio

"Hello"  
Jimin says as the two start walking across the street to Hoseok's apartment

"Don't be that way, I may be your boss, but you don't have to be formal"  
Hoseok says

"Boss? Am I getting paid for this?"  
Jimin asks

"Yeah, I thought you knew that, the money we get from YouTube, winning contests and such is split between the eight of us"  
Hoseok says as he leads Jimin up to his apartment

"Oh, wow I didn't know that"  
Jimin says  
"So, how much do you love Jungkook exactly?"  
Jimin asks as the two walk into Hoseok's apartment

"He's the light of my life, why?"  
Hoseok says while sitting down at a computer

"No reason, so who's more dominant?"  
Jimin asks after sitting down on the couch

"The things you talk about are kinda weird Jimin, but don't worry I like talking about gay stuff too, Jungkook is more dominant"  
Hoseok says  
"I'm quite dominant as well but he's taller so he wins"  
Hoseok says while laughing

"How are you dominant?"  
Jimin says

"You really want to find out?"  
Hoseok says in a cocky tone

"No, I'm good"  
Jimin says, startled

"Good choice"  
Hoseok says as he starts editing the choreography video

"Uh, what would you do if Jungkook cheated on you?"  
Jimin asks

"I'd find out who it was, because if he's going to cheat they better be at least good looking"  
Hoseok says  
"Jimin, did you and Jungkook do something yesterday night?"  
Hoseok says turning around in his chair

"Uh, N-No, of course not, what makes you think that"  
Jimin says

"Well, it's just when you both cane into practice earlier I sensed something was off and I know how sexual tension feels and I felt but between you two, and not to mention all the things Wonho said, how Jungkook was going to take you with him after practice and all the questions you just asked, but it's just a hunch"  
Hoseok says leaning over the armchair Jimin is seated at, talking closely to his face in a deep voice

"I d-do not know what you're t-talking about...at all"  
Jimin says while stuttering

"Did he tell you to say that? I understand, if I was Jungkook I'd be interested in you too, in fact I don't even need to be him to be interested in you, but I also understand that I still have a boyfriend and I shouldn't–"

The taller boy is cut off by the smaller pressing his lips to the older, unable to resist the temptation of the younger's lips, the taller boy returns the kiss with the same energy

"Now it's even."


	15. Both

Silence grows thick in the room as the two separated from each other after a few minutes pass

"Now it's even?"  
Hoseok says  
"What does that mean?"  
Hoseok says

"It's even, Jungkook kissed me, I kissed you, you both technically cheated, it's even now"  
Jimin says  
"I'll get out of your lives and leave you guys alone now so I don't mess up you lives even more"  
Jimin says getting up

"You know I don't want that"  
Hoseok says leaning against the door

"You and Jungkook were perfect together, and I came along and ruined it for you both"  
Jimin says  
"It was my fault Jungkook kissed me, and I just kissed you"  
Jimin says

"Yeah, I agree it is your fault, if you weren't trembling so cutely underneath me maybe I wouldn't have kissed back"  
Hoseok says

"That's the same thing Jungkook said, he said he wouldn't have kissed me if I wasn't being so cute"  
Jimin says

"Interesting, the fact that we both kissed you for the same reason, well I've got to go talk to him about some things"  
Hoseok says

"Alright, I would say don't tell him, but what's the point, you'll both hate me anyway"  
Jimin says

"I would never hate you"  
Hoseok says kissing Jimin on the cheek afterwards

"I've g-got to go, and you should go too"  
Jimin says leaving the apartment after Hoseok

\- One Week Later

"Hoseok? What are you doing here babe?"  
Jungkook says opening the door

"Don't you babe me, I know you kissed Jimin a week ago! I just couldn't ignore it any longer"  
Hoseok says

"I can explain"  
Jungkook says

"Don't bother, Jimin already did a day after it happened"  
Hoseok says  
"I came to talk about our sudden shared interest in Jimin"  
Hoseok says

"I'm not interested in him! I only love you!"  
Jungkook says

"Don't lie to yourself"  
Hoseok says  
"You're telling me you don't like his fluffy hair, sweet face, squeaky voice, how tiny he is, and how he just wants everyone to be happy?"  
Hoseok says

"Of course I like it"  
Jungkook says  
"But I'm not going to dump you for him"  
Jungkook says

"Neither am I"  
Hoseok says

"It's clear we both have discovered our love for him"  
Jungkook says  
"So, we should just...break up"  
Jungkook says  
"Clearly, we both have feelings for someone else, so we shouldn't procrastinate with what needs to be done"  
Jungkook says

"Don't!"  
A tiny voice yells from outside the house

"Did you leave a window open?"  
Hoseok asks

"Yeah, the window by my door"  
Jungkook says walking to the window

"Please let me in, it's cold out tonight"  
Jimin says shivering

"Don't be a dick, let him in!"  
Hoseok says as Jungkook hurriedly let's the small boy inside

"Thank you"  
Jimin says  
"Please don't break up, I'm sorry for everything I did!"  
Jimin says sadly


	16. All

"Why shouldn't we?"  
Hoseok says

"Because I know you both still love each other, I can see in the way you both look at each other, even after all of this"  
Jimin says

"So what do you suppose we do? We can't stay quiet about this any longer"  
Hoseok says

"Do you both love me?"  
Jimin asks

"I do"  
Hoseok says

"I do too..."  
Jungkook says  
"This feels like it's straight out of a movie two people loving the same person"  
Jungkook says

"And what happens in those in the protagonist picks the one they had a closer bond with from the beginning of the movie"  
Hoseok says

"That's not what's happening"  
Jimin says  
"If I like-like both of you, and you both love me, I don't see why we all can't date"  
Jimin says

"All three of us?"  
Jungkook says

"I'm in, because I could never pick between the two you, despite what you might think, I still love you Jungkook"  
Hoseok says

"I love you too!"  
Jimin says

"I can't deny It, I love you both too"  
Jungkook says as the other two embrace him from both sides

"How are we gonna have sex?"  
Hoseok asks in between the hug

"Oh my god, Hoseok, not the time"  
Jungkook says laughing

"I missed that sound"  
Hoseok says laughing

"I missed that sound"  
Jungkook says

"I missed both those sounds"  
Jimin says kissing the two on their cheeks and receiving a kiss on both his cheeks from the two afterwards

"We both don't have to compete for dominance anymore"  
Hoseok says

"Pick your moments Hoseok, pick your moments"  
Jungkook says

"Sorry~"  
Hoseok says smiling

"I'm tired, and cold"  
Jimin says flopping down in the center of Jungkook's bed as the two lie down on both his sides hugging him

"Are you warm yet?"  
Jungkook says

"No, I might never be warm"  
Jimin says

"I guess we'll need to stay like this forever"  
Hoseok says

"I'd like that"  
Jimin says

"Me too"  
Jungkook says

"Me three"  
Hoseok says


	17. Gazebo (Final Chapter)

"Hey guys!"  
Jimin says

"Hey Jimin!"  
Taehyung says smiling

"Why did you tell us to meet you in the gazebo at the park?"  
Namjoon asks while swinging his arm around Jin

"To introduce you!"  
Jimin says  
"Guys, this is Taehyung, that's Yoongi, that's Namjoon, and that's Jin"  
Jimin says

"Hello everyone! I'm Jungkook"  
Jungkook says

"Hello, I'm Hoseok"  
Hoseok says smiling

"Oh and that's Joy and Yeri, they're dating"  
Jimin whispers

"We can hear you Jimin"  
Joy says  
"Anyway, Nice to meet you! So what exactly are you two to my baby brother?"  
Joy says while standing up

"I'm his boyfriend"  
Hoseok says

"I'm also his boyfriend!"  
Jungkook says

"What?"  
Joy says in unison with Yoongi

"You have two boyfriends?"  
Yoongi says

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet"  
Jimin says smiling

"You get to have BOTH your hands held?"  
Yoongi says

"Sweetie, calm down"  
Taehyung says holding Yoongi's hands

"Excuse me, since when?"  
Jimin says

"Since around the time Jin and Namjoon got together"  
Taehyung says

"Excuse me, since when?"  
Jimin says

"This what happens when you ignore your friends"  
Jin says smiling

"I'm sorry!"  
Jimin says

"It's fine"  
Namjoon says

"I'm sorry but, how did all three of decide to date?"  
Yeri says

"I ruined their relationship with my cuteness!"  
Jimin says

"Goddamn it Jimin!"  
Hoseok and Joy say in unison

"You didn't ruin it if anything you saved it"  
Jungkook says kissing Jimin on the lips

"Noo!"  
Jimin says as hurriedly kisses Hoseok on the lips

"Why?"  
Hoseok says smiling

"Because I know you don't like being lonely or left out"  
Jimin says looking at the floor

"Jimin, I always knew your cuteness would attract many men, I just didn't think you'd date them both"  
Joy says smiling  
"Anyway, I'm glad you both love him, you better not break his heart or I'll break your necks"  
Joy says still smiling

"With that threat in mind I'm pretty sure we'll be together forever"  
Jimin says

"I don't need to think about the threat to know that"  
Jungkook says

"I just have a hunch we already were going to"  
Hoseok says

"I love you"  
Jimin says kissing both on the lips

– END


End file.
